Shiki Tetsuya
'''IMVU NAME''' = Mandoleen = '''Clan Name''' = Kaguya = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars:''' = = '''Tattoos: ''' = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: For a blind shinobi, Shiki has a dry sense of humor. Regardless of what his companions think of him, he has a way of joking about his condition although it cripples him of his true potential. He could literally come up to you and just by the way you smell, understand whether you're frightened or nervous by the way he asks you, "Oi... sweetcheeks. You have something against cripples?" But he does it out of pure humor. Despite his cocky mannerisms, Shiki does feel modest about how he looks as a person. He doesn't really know what to expect about his appearance after all because he only knows what his parents update him with. How tall he is, what is considered tall, does he have his mother's cheekbones, and all that jazz. For a smart, intellectual guy, he doesn't seem to like the idea of doing his best and seems to wing everything he does out of pure spite for the world. He could stare at the sun all day just to get a kick out of himself. ''' = = '''Behavior: Around his friends, Shiki is lax, carefree, and awfully humerous when conversing between one and the other. Most people can't understand how he's able to notice changes in the room but he can feel it every time his hand makes its effort to pick up his tea cup, or when his leg shifts in its seat and bumps against some other poor sunnuvabitch next to him. Because of this, he finds himself fighting strangers a little too often and has an unsteady momentum with him as if he has the poise of an animal. When it comes to his parents, he tries to be more respectful considering his family doesn't like to talk about his condition although his father is the man that taught him his sense of dry humor. ..while his mother discourages it. ''' = = '''Combat Mindset: '''Based on what he's learned as a cripple, Shiki finds himself more in tune with his combat style as he relates to all of his senses to be able to dictate where his opponent will move next. This could be the musk cologne they wear as he can register how close his enemy is in terms of range fighting. Or the sound of footsteps to dictate whether his opponent is either west, east, south, or north coordinates from him. The sound of movement is when he can register where the exact coordinates are and strike from either flexible taijutsu standardss or mere long range fighting to dupe' his opponent's underestimation. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''Ain't nothing good to see in the world anyway... = '''Summoning''' = = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''From birth, Shiki's relatives thought nothing of what his goals in life were. They merely thought he was to be a Chunin for the rest of his miserable circumstances. = = '''Child:''' Adjusting to blindness was something that came as natural as birth. Adjusting to the truth of what was really outside of Shiki's eyesight range was different. He had a hard time visualizing what the world looked like outside his view. Everything came in short dosages of rinse water and frustration from his parent's behalf but finally--as if sake couldn't help any more than it did--he got a gist of what his parent's were saying and held it like a piece of hope in the back of his mind when he was registered into the Academy. = = '''Academy: As an Academy student, Shiki set out to pronounce his studies and skills while at the same time keeping his updates towards his local cousins' accomplishments in the Kaguya clan. Any news related to poor developments from his cousins was what gave him relief at the end of his studies while any good news incorporated him to work faster at earning a genine title at fifteen. ''' = = '''Genin: From here, the world was Shiki's oyster. He managed to become a genine and although this was only a close limit to where he would stand on the shinobi totum pole, Shiki intended to go higher than Chunin. Even Jounin. With full intentions, Shiki has his mind set on becoming an Anbu in the future despite his condition out of pure desire to spite his relatives and purge forward in whatever unsure future he had for himself. ''' = = '''Chunin: '''(please put your Chunin history here once you have obtained Jounin Rank.) = = '''Jounin: '''(Please place here the story of your Jounin life once you have been promoted.) = '''Data Book''' . . '''Chakra Boost''' . . . '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = . . . '''Academy Jutsu List''' = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] = = . = '''Com''''''bat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' _____________________ '''Casual Meetings or Events''' _____________________ '''Story Progression''' _____________________ '''Clan Specific''' _____________________ '''Training Role Plays''' _____________________ :'''Approved By'''